Is There Such A Thing?
by MiMiTheANGEL
Summary: Complete finally! Riven has always thought of love as a weakness.Can she change his way of thinking?The only thing stopping him is his past.
1. Prolouge

Is There Such A Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. Only the people who own it do.

Prologue

Have you ever felt all alone like you don't exist? That no one cares what happens to you. All you have in this world is yourself. That no one wants you to be happy. That you didn't know the definition of love, friendship, caring, and trust. All you he was distant, cold and lonely. His name was Riven and he couldn't trust or care ever since his mom left him and left him on his own. He didn't believe in love or happy endings. He thought love made you weak. Didn't rely on anyone

He was walking in the rain he didn't care if he caught a cold, but went back to school. Back at school he was known as a loner never really talked to anyone. Was a great student knew every answer, but didn't participate. He worked alone never with anyone. Girls from Alfea liked him because he was so mysterious and had a fan club. He didn't show much interest in any of the girls.

If a girl ever did grab his attention it would be chaos he wasn't great at showing emotion. Wasn't Mr. Romantic either which lowered his chances of ever finding a girl. He wasn't looking so it didn't bother him much. He didn't believe in destiny things just happened that was it. Never looked at the positive side of the situation.

He had always felt alone until she came into his life. She was the light that made the dark days a thing of the past. Who stayed by his side even thought he was a jerk to her.

(A/N) Review Please! Deciding who the girl is. **Vote **for who the girl should be I'm thinking Musa


	2. Name

Riven remembered when he first met her by the lake. He needed to get away from so much pressure. He heard a flute and followed the sound there stood a girl with two pigtails. He hided behind a bush and heard her whisper. "That was for you mom I hope you liked it" the girl whispered she turned around and walked away. Riven thought about that no one has ever dedicated a song to him. He walked wherever he just continued walking he stopped when he reached a restaurant. Riven was glad not many people were in there. He hated crowds he liked peace and quiet in his surroundings.

He left and walked towards Alfea he had to pick up a message from the head mistress. The mud was so sticky it stuck to his shoes it made it harder to walk. Riven walked in then his so called "fans" appeared. "Riven what happened to you are you cold?" asked a fan. Riven just walked away the girls followed him. Riven turned around the girls stopped walking. "Will you stop following me"? "Riven you know we adore you" said a member called Alexandra. Riven lost his patience with a blink of an eye. "You know I will never go out with any of you" Riven screamed at them.

He was afraid what they might do to him since they were fairies they had magic. "Get him," someone ordered. The girls transformed to their fairy winx form. So he was running from the scene. Some fired a magic ball luckily it missed. Then someone used a shield and blocked the rest of their attacks.

There stood the girl he saw earlier. "Get lost before I make you," she said. The girls got lost fast. "This isn't over Musa you hear me" Alexandra shouted. So that's her name Riven thought Musa. "Yeah like you really scare me," Musa said back. 'Hey you okay? Musa asked. Riven got back to reality "I think my day got better with them gone" Riven said. Then a pixie appeared "Are you Riven?" she asked. Riven looked at her and nodded. "Well here this is tour message to take back," she said. Then she flew away. "By the way what's your name?" Musa asked. "It's Riven" Riven responded. "I gotta get out of here before I get detention." Musa said and ran of. Riven headed back to Red Fountain in his level bike. He arrived in a few minutes. Riven wondered were Saladin was. He asked Corotorta he just took the letter with him Riven went back to his room. Which he asked if it could be by himself.

He listened to music, but had to do homework. Riven wondered what kind of winx Musa had. Every fairy had there own ability. Then a bell sounded which meant Saladin had an announcement. "Red Fountain we have been invited from Alfea to attend there annual dance" Saladin announced. Some people cheered others were already calling there girlfriends from Alfea. "Great" murmured Riven then went back to his room.

He wondered how he was going to get out of this one he couldn't dance. No matter what he thought of he knew already he could not get out of this one. All he knew he wasn't going. How to get out of it he thought until what if I hide in the bathroom. That will never work unless I sneak in to Alfea and grab a potion that will work. Riven you're a genius this better work. Then he went to sleep to think of how he was going to sneak in.

Authors Note: **Not **sure if to keepgoing. Did put Musa in here. Review


	3. Dedicated

Disclaimer: I don't own winx or "Easier To Run" by Linken Park

Musa wanted to ask Riven to the dance, but it would be awkward for a girl to ask a guy. So when someone asked her she said she already had a date. Musa was afraid what the fan club would do to her. Alexandra was known as the meanest girl in Alfea also for ruining peoples lives. Her friends weren't fans of Riven so she told them she would never hear the end of it.

The winx club was popular, but never cared for the popularity. Musa didn't care if Riven was known as loner. Before she came to Alfea she was also considered a loner. All she wanted was for him to ask her to the dance as his date. _Reality check Musa he probably doesn't even remember your name. _She went to her room and listened to some music.

Back to Riven 

He was pacing around his room thinking of what to do about the dance. _All I can think of is stall big. "_How am I going to make it through the night" he said to himself. Then a guy came in he looked like he was a punk guy. "Are you Riven?" he asked. "Yeah what do you need?" Riven asked. "I finally found you were roommates now" he said. "What" Riven yelled. "My name is Jason," he said. Riven was already heading to Saladin. "Why did you put that guy with me?" Riven demanded. "Well your room was the only room we have available" Saladin responded. Riven went back to the room cursing all the way.

Jason was sticking around for a while that was for sure. Riven was watching how Jason decorated his side of the room. Riven wanted to throw Jason out of here, but couldn't. He had to stand this guy for the next year. _Unless I drive him to his limits and make him snap._ Riven just grinned at his idea. Riven had to get ready for a so called dance.

Riven took his time to stall either way they were going to force him to go. When he was ready he looked the same as when he started. "Dude did you change your shirt" said Jason. Riven just ignored the question. Then headed to the gates of the school were many students were waiting to go. Many couldn't wait for the dance, which made then eager. Riven just wanted the night to be over fast. They headed to Alfea that was a long walk, which to Riven was a good thing. When they arrived they were amazed that the school was decorated with lights and looked like the milk way.

Riven went and took the first seat he saw. He watched people dance and have a wonderful time. Someone sat in the same table he turned around and saw Musa. "What's up Riven" Musa said. Riven just left the table. _He's running away like I used to_. Musa got up and took the stage and took the microphone. "I'm going to sing a song for someone" she said. The DJ played "Easier To Run"

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

Riven was shocked that she could sing so beautiful and felt that the song was for him.

Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played

Every one was watching Musa sing.

(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)

Riven was impressed that she could sing.

_Chorus_  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past

(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)

Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change

_Chorus_  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)

When the song was over people were roaring with applause and cheers. Riven cheered the most which shocked a lot of people. Got the fan club mad. Then they walked away. The Red Fountain boys had to go back. Riven went looking for Musa then spotted her in the crowd. Pulled her away from the crowd. "Who was that song dedicated for?" Riven asked. "It was for you and to stop running away from reality" Musa said and headed towards to her room. Riven tried forget what she said but it stuck like glue. Riven had to forget the events that happened tonight and went back to school.

A/N "Easier To Run was the closest thing I could find to describe Riven. Review


	4. Past

A/N Sorry to keep you waiting I was originally updating until January things didn't go as planned so I'm updating sooner.

Riven laid in bed thinking of what Musa said was true. Riven hadn't gone near the Alfea campus for a week. For two reasons didn't want to see his fan club and to avoid Musa he knew Musa would face him. He knew the day was approaching and had to go to Alfea. For now he stayed in his room fearing that Musa would come here. It had been a couple of days and everything seemed normal. "Riven some chick is here to see you" said Jason. Riven became nervous. "Let her in" said Riven he wanted to take what he said back, but couldn't Musa was in the room. Riven looked at his computer to not make eye contact. Riven gave Jason a look. Jason left the room.

"What brings you here?" Riven asked not caring for the answer. "I came to see _you_" said Musa. "What for?" asked Riven again. "Why do you run away from yourself" asked Musa. "Do you really want to know" said Riven slowly. "Yes I do" Musa said.

_Six-year-old Riven_

_Riven and his mom were having an argument. "I hate you Riven" Daisy Riven's mother yelled. "Why" Riven yelled back. "You ruined my life. You were a mistake I never wanted you. I wanted a girl, but no I got stuck with you. Your father wanted you not me._

"_Then maybe I should leave you so you will never see me again. Then you could do what ever you want. You never cared for me all you care is for the money dad left behind. The only reason you still have me here is because dad left the money for me not you" shouted Riven._

"_Well if he left money for me then your right you wouldn't be here" Daisy said. _

"_Then I should leave than stay here with you" yelled Riven. "You can't leave you control the money" Daisy shouted. "That's all you care about is the money you never worried about me" Riven said. "Well" began Daisy. "I'm leaving" Riven yelled. "Let's see how far you get you'll come back" Daisy said. Riven went to his room grabbed his backpack put his belongings in and his allowance. "I'm never coming back" said Riven. "I'd like to see that" Daisy said._

_Riven opened the door and walked away. He headed were ever his feet dragged him. He found the station and bought a ticket to get away from this. He wanted to cry, but wouldn't shed a tear for leaving. Riven felt all alone no place to call home._

End of Flashback

Musa never expected Riven's past to be so sad. "Do you mind if I ask a few questions" Musa asked. "No I have nothing to hide" said Riven. "Who took care of you" Musa asked. "No one I raised myself didn't depend on anyone" Riven said. "Did you ever worry about your mother" asked Musa. "Also a no she didn't care about me and she's dead to me" answered Riven. "She gave you birth" Musa said. "So I could be dead right now she wanted a girl anyway. "Can you please leave now I have homework" said Riven. "Fine, but this conversation isn't over yet" said Musa.

"Dude is the story you told real" asked Jason. "Yes and were you eavesdropping" said Riven. "I must have an amazing hearing range" Jason said. Riven pretended to study he hadn't told not a living soul about his past. Riven wondered why he told Musa. His past was just a memory to him. Riven felt better telling someone.

Riven remembered the song Musa dedicated to him it did talk all about his past. Riven listened to the song over and over again and this became his song. Riven wondered why Musa wanted to hear about his past. Then he decided to talk to Musa later.

A/N Sorry if I made Riven's past to sad. Review please!


	5. Other Past

Musa knew why Riven was a loner. His past was so sad and made Musa cry. Riven had a hard childhood. Musa wondered if it was better to keep talking to Riven or have him still act like himself. Musa didn't _want_ to pay attention to the professor. Her mind kept thinking of Riven and his past.

Musa walked to the lake were she was waiting for Riven. While she waited she played the flute. Then someone started clapping. Musa turned around and saw Riven. He looked serious. "You still play that song," he said. "What do you mean this is the first time you heard me play" she said.

"I have heard you play once before" Riven said remembering the time he first heard her play. Then looked at Musa who was confused. "When" she asked. "The day I first met you" he said. Musa smiled sadly. "You heard me dedicate that song for my mom" Musa said. Riven just nodded debating whether to ask questions or keep his mouth shut.

"Well I guess it's my turn to tell my story," she said. Now Riven gave her a confused look. "I'll tell you my past it's different I was just like you a loner. I was in middle school that's were it began," said Musa.

_Musa was walking through the halls of what she called hell school. She was also a loner like Riven. Her powers were stronger than most students. She scared more people that way. No one dared to make fun of her or anything. Then a new kid entered the school named Jennifer. She became my friend. _

_No matter what others thought of me she still stayed my friend. She taught me how to open up to people. That I can still be myself and still make friends. I started making friends with almost everybody. One day Jennifer told me she had to move and couldn't come to this school. I was alone again, but this time I had friends who helped me move on._

End of Flashback

"So I decided to come to Alfea to meet people that I could relate to," Musa said. "You were a loner you are adored by every guy in Red Fountain," he said. "Hard to believe me Musa a loner" Musa said. "Are stories are different the only difference you have friends" Riven said. "You have friends and can have more" Musa said. Riven wasn't sure if having more friends was good or bad. He could barely stand Jason so little patience left for that guy. "I better go it's getting late," said Riven. "See you around Riven" said Musa. "Musa" yelled Riven. Musa looked at him "Yeah" she replied. "Thanks again for the help and for other things" said Riven. Musa smiled warmly at Riven and headed to Alfea. Riven walked in the opposite direction. He was starting to feel warmer inside. Know he knew what to meant to care for someone.

A/N This chapter is short next one will be longer. I had to cut it short I was running out of what to write. Review!


	6. Feelings

A/N It took a long time to update sorry

Riven was walking to Alfea to see Musa, but was having second thoughts. Riven was shy shocker. "Riven you have battled monsters and can't go talk to a girl" he said to himself. Riven had someone to talk to now and couldn't even look her in the eye. Riven felt whenever he thought of Musa he would start blushing.

"_I better go to Alfea before I go running back to Red Fountain_" he thought. He reached quicker than he thought and didn't know what he was going to tell Musa. He sat there thinking of what to say to Musa. "Are you going to be looking at the floor all day" she said.

Riven didn't bother looking up he knew the voice and also he would start blushing. "Maybe it depends on the situation," said Riven. "Depends on what?" Musa asked. "If your willing to take a walk with me" said Riven. Musa nodded then Riven grabbed her wrist and brought her away from the Alfea campus.

Riven turned around and looked at Musa seriously. "Look Musa tour truly a real friend to me. I can't see you as a friend I like you. I know you have a lot of guys after you better than me. I had to tell how I felt," said Riven. He gave Musa a kiss on the cheek and ran from Musa before she could respond.

It took a moment before Musa realized what happened. She touched her cheek and blushed. Then she ran back to Alfea happy. _How do I feel about Riven?_ She asked herself. Then she stopped running to have time to think. Musa was confused she didn't how she felt. She had a good time with Riven. Riven told her about his past the first person he told.

Riven wanted to run away he knew that was _not_ an option. He had to wait for Musa to figure out how she felt. So he didn't go near Alfea to have Musa have the time she needed. Days passed and Riven was starting to lose hope about Musa. His roommate Jason was starting to make Riven angrier.

Riven was walking around to according to him was good exercise. Then he spotted a girl with two pigtails. He started turning around "Wait" she shouted. Riven froze where he was standing.

"Look Riven I had time to think. I also really like you. I know you make think you're invincible to the world. You are somebody to me. Maybe more than any other person" Musa said.

A/N Now they have love in there lives. Sorry again for not updating.


	7. First Date

A/N I had to update before school on Monday.

Riven was running to meet Musa on there first secret date. _"Musa is going_ _to kill me,"_ thought Riven. He ran until he reached the lake and saw Musa. "Riven why are you late it's the first date?" yelled Musa. Riven knew Musa would dump him fast of he was late again.

"I'm sorry Musa classes ended then I had to change and run here," explained Riven softly. Musa put a small smile and run to him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Riven for being hard on you," she said. Then Riven grabbed Musa's hand and headed to Magix. Musa was blushing too much and it matched the color of her shirt.

When they arrived in Magix they looked cute as a couple. "Where do you want to go?" asked Riven looking at Musa. Musa thought for a moment then decided to go eat. "Come on let's go" Musa said and dragged Riven across Magix. "What is this Riven?" asked Musa. "It's a place where you eat smoothies" Riven responded. "Exactly see how smart you are," said Musa. Riven just stared at Musa then figured out how stupid he looked standing there.

"I want a smoothie with lots of strawberries," said Musa. Riven made a mental note that she liked strawberries. "Musa are you going to wait there like an idiot," said Riven. "Hey you're getting back at me that's not nice," Musa said. Musa got her smoothie and was about to pay the guy, but Riven stopped her. "I'll pay you enjoy the smoothie" said Riven. Riven paid the guy and left with Musa.

"Thanks for paying now I can spend that money on shopping" said Musa. "Great" he murmured. "What?" Musa said. "Nothing" replied Riven. They walked around Magix just window-shopping until Musa spotted the music store. "We are going in," said Musa. Musa went through each section looking carefully. Riven just followed her if he was a stacker.

Riven then found that this was going to take a while so he leaned against the wall. Musa had 11 CD's with and still getting more. Riven if he was spending god knows how much time here he better enjoy the store. He went through sections and looked at CD's and didn't even half of those people he was a total blank when it came to music.

Then Musa paid for too many CD's then called Riven that there leaving. "We spent too much time in there" said Musa. "I had no idea I thought my watch was ahead," Riven said. Musa gave him a punch on the arm. "Fine next time we go somewhere you want to go" said Musa. "It doesn't matter where we go as long you're with me," said Riven. Musa stared at Riven then kissed him it was quick. "That was paying for the smoothie," said Musa blushing. Riven smirked "If that happens for one smoothie I better take you shopping more often" he said. Musa laughed and headed to Alfea. "Later Riven" she yelled as she ran to Alfea.

A/N I updated this story since you guys really like it! This was cute I think. Review!


	8. Obsessed

A/N I had to update I was bored and had nothing to do.

Riven was going to sneak in Alfea so his fan club wouldn't catch him. He didn't want then to find out his secret relationship with Musa. He knew his fan club would kill Musa before they started dating. He wouldn't let that happen now that he found love.

Riven was good appearing out of nowhere. He snuck into Musa's room and hided under her bed until she showed up. Riven waited a long time he was ready to leave soon he couldn't risk being caught. When Musa finally showed up he had to leave. He came from hiding and then walked to Musa.

Musa was shocked he was in her room. "How'd you get in here?" she asked recovering from her shock. "Musa your talking to Riven master of sneaking into places" he said. "I have to go you took to long next time you should tell me what time to come," he said and the starting running.

Riven made it out of Alfea alive with no fan club chasing him. He arrived at Red Fountain and his roommate Jason was losing it. "Dude where have you been your fan club are not the nicest people in the world. They came in the room and started yelling where you were and why you haven't gone to Alfea to visit them. You are going to fix this because I'm not going back in there," he said.

Riven had to fix this before it got nasty. His fan club was obsessed with him it was scary. He opened the door very slowly he entered, but stayed near the door in case he had to run. The girls turned to him as if he was a god. "Can you get out of my room?" he said. "Yes Riven we will," said Alexandra the leader. Riven left the room being the same in the room with then was dangerous.

He loved danger, but with those people it was not danger it was obsession. He went to hide in anywhere far away from them. He went to the stadium so he could have a lot of room to hide. He stayed at the top so he could see when the fan club left. Jason came to see when they left so he could go back in the room.

"Remind to go get locks for the door so your fan club won't get in" said Jason watching the girls leave. "It won't they have magic remember" Riven said back. "Then I guess I have to get a warrant against them," he said. "When you do that tell me," said Riven trying his best not to laugh.

Riven didn't want to see those people the only person in his mind was Musa. The events of today were too much the fan club had gone too far. He had enough of them especially with Alexandra she was the most annoying girl he met. She was like a stalker she knew a lot about him. It was scary she was the only thing that frightened him.

A/N I was thinking of bringing Riven's mom back in she wants Riven back. I almost forgot about Alexandra then I remembered. REVIEW!


	9. Misunderstanding

A/N A new chapter!

Riven was just had enough of Alexandra. He wouldn't dare leave his room knowing she was right around the corner she was a stalker. He knew he had to leave his room soon. It was haunting him that Alexandra was near.

He left his room and then spotted Alexandra. He made a run for it he knew girls like her were fast especially chasing him. He ran to the forest so he could lose her. He jumped up a tree then saw her pass him. He watched as she ran far away from him.

When he knew it was safe he came down to the ground. "God I hate _her_!" he yelled. "Riven" she yelled. Riven knew that voice she was always in his thoughts. "Hi Musa" a little afraid to turn around with her anger. "How could you say that Riven I thought-" Look Musa I didn't- Riven began explaining.

Musa was already running and not turning back. Riven stared as Musa left. He was trying to go get her, but how would he explain communication was not his greatest. Riven how are you going to get out of this one _alive_?

Riven had to act quickly before there was no more relationship. Riven wasn't going to end a great relationship and not his first. It was the end of the world and he would be alone _again_. He wasn't going to let that happen at least not without a fight.

Riven decided to go later when she was a bit calmer. When he finally showed his face around Alfea not expecting Musa to listen to him. He went to her room to _try_ to talk. He this was the last person she wanted to talk to. She was not a cheery person when you got her mad especially when it was he risking his life.

He reached her room the door was open. Musa saw him and kicked him out and slammed the door on him. "Well this is going great" anger filled his voice. "Musa" Riven whispered yelled. Musa didn't respond and there was silence. Riven called her name a few more times still no response.

Riven got frustrated and started banging the door. "Musa come on open the door we have to clear this _problem_," said Riven. "Say what you have to say I can hear you from right here" Musa yelled at him.

Riven sighed "I didn't mean it about you. I was talking about Alexandra I swear she _is_ a stalker. Musa I love you and I would never say something like that. I need you are the most important person in my life. If you want me to leave your life then I will I can't force you to forgive me" Riven said then left.

_He can't leave me and I can't leave him. We need each other and we belong together. I don't want him out of my life. If I leave him he will go to Alexandra. That I won't let that happen I have say I'm sorry before it's too late" Musa thought. _

Musa ran out of her trying to find Riven desperately. She had no idea where he went. She went to Red Fountain to search for him, but wasn't there. She went back to Alfea and didn't know where to keep looking. She thought of the last place where he could be and knew where to go.

She headed there fast she saw him. Riven sensed her presence and couldn't look in her eyes. "This was where I first saw you" said Riven. "Riven" Musa said softly. Riven heard his name and froze.

"Riven please I heard you now it's my turn to talk. I forgive you and I need you in my life. I love you too since you're my only love. I hope I'm not to late," Musa said looking at the floor.

"I'm glad we could fix this. Also I didn't want Alexandra I'd rather with you. We could go to a movie to not be bored out of our minds," said Riven

"Yes I want go with you and _you're_ paying" said Musa heading to Magix.

"As always" said Riven then grabbed Musa and kissed her.

_A/N ATTENTION! Guys I need reviews or I'm not going to continue and story over. Review if you want a next chapter._


	10. Agreement

A/N A new chapter!

Alexandra was watching from an ally. Alexandra watched as Musa and Riven walked down Magix happy. She was not pleased that her future boyfriend was with Musa. "How can I get rid of her?" Alexandra whispered. "So you want to destroy her," a voice asked. Alexandra she didn't know someone would answer her question. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Valtor and I can help you" he responded. "Why would I want to do that" she said. "I can control you," he said. "I'm starting to think your crazy and need a life," Alexandra said. "You see I want Melody's power I can't do that without the princess that's Musa" Valtor explained. Alexandra didn't like the idea working for a wacko was going to make her crazy.

"Did I mention you would become stronger and Riven yours" he added. Alexandra didn't think twice "Ok what do I have to do?" she asked. "All you have to is make Riven fall in love with you and forget about Musa" Valtor said. "Easier said than done," she murmured to herself. "I can give you power, but you must keep your loyalty to me" he said. Alexandra nodded she felt a new power and a strange mark in her hand appear. Valtor disappeared and left Alexandra there confused.

She had no clue what to do. Then remembered she had to get Riven to love her. She waited until they came out of the theaters. "Riven don't you think it's cute how he falls in love with the princess" Musa said.

"No not really" he said. "Riven don't say that may I remind you I'm a princess" Musa said. "Really you might have to check again. You don't act like one," he said. "So what you're saying I should act like Stella," she said. "NO! I like you I don't the whole shopping scene" Riven said. "Thought so," she said.

They went there separate ways. Alexandra followed Riven carefully not to make a sound. She walked up to him and was a few steps behind him. Riven turned around and saw her. "Alexandra" he said ready to run. "Hi Riven" she said. "Well I have to go" he said ready to run. "Wait" Alexandra ready to attack. "What?" Riven snapped. Alexandra attacked and Riven was knocked unconscious. _Sorry Riven since you don't love me I'll force you. I won't let you be with that bitch Musa._ She cast a spell so Riven could fall in love with her. When he waked up he will be in love with me. Until then my love. She left Riven there on the ground.

A/N I cut it short I had no more ideas for the ending. The movie they watched was "Arthur and the Invisibles" and it was a movie I watched. Second it involved a princess. Review please!


	11. Communication

A/N Finally guys sorry you had to wait a long time. Sorry I had other stories too. SO ENJOY!

Riven awoke to find himself lying on the ground. _I have a huge headache what have been doing lately._ I had no idea what I was doing in the ground I had a headache the size of Stella's closet. He had no memory why he was on the ground or where he was. All he remembered was walking back to Red Fountain. He was lost he had no memory of what happened. He headed in the direction of Red Fountain. He knew he had to get to RF there was a rumor some guy Valtor was trying to tale over the universe. Alfea already put a shield around the campus.

I feel like I can't walk anymore my vision is getting blurry. I barely made it to my room alive. I lay in my bed thinking of what happened today. I woke up in the ground I don't even know what I was doing. I had a huge bump in my head someone attacked me, but I don't know who. Maybe it was Sky he hates me, but I've been far away from him ever since what? I'm barely remembering my name it seems like I was born yesterday.

It must have been a big fall I have fallen, but not forgotten things. Seriously need to go find out what happened. Then I heard the door open and slam the wall I saw a guy come in. "Riven please tell you did your homework" he said. "Who are you?" I asked he looked familiar I just couldn't remember. "I'm your roommate Jason," he said. Now remember he's the kid that gets me mad.

"So do you have the homework?" Jason asked. I pointed to my desk. "Thank you Riven what would I do without you" he said. "I don't know die because I help you" I answered. "True" Jason replied. Jason ran out the room. Stupid you should have asked him questions about who you are. No never mind then he would think I lost it. Then whom was I going to ask.

I hated having a shield around Alfea I couldn't go anywhere. Some girls were already crying that they couldn't go on dates. There was still the phone and our computers. I should ask Tecna if she has an extra computer. Of course she has one that girl has one. I didn't bring mine this is a school for you to train your winx. Know to get Tecna to give me one. I went to her room "Tecna do you have an extra computer" I asked very nicely. "You too I guess there's one in my closet I don't use it it's too old" she said. I went to the closet and saw the computer. I didn't understand it just came out like a year ago.

Probably everyone who didn't bring a computer came to Tecna. Tecna had like every computer ever made. She only kept the most advanced computers and recent. I went to check if Riven was online, but he wasn't. Why wasn't he online he always stays up late. Maybe he was preparing for final exams. I hated them especially when in the reality chamber Alexandra is always telling that she could destroy those monsters sooner. Well she is the monster she's related to them.

When is she going to learn she can't have Riven. If I ever see her near Riven I'm going to seriously going to wreck her life. I had to study too, but I was a girl that waits until the last minute. I get bored of studying I quit after 10 minutes. I only studied when I was under pressure. I'm going to do what being trapped in campus for how long. Well better start downloading some music and get updated.

Alexandra was pacing around her room mad. I don't know if the love spell worked. I can't leave campus how am I going to find out if it worked. I'm trapped here and don't know what happened to Riven. Was he in love with me? He can't be in love with Musa anymore can he? Now this is going to be fun making Musa suffer. Musa will suffer what I suffered when I waited for Riven. What am I going to wear for my first date with Riven? I'm going to make fun of Musa's pigtails. Also that's she's a princess. Time to get my revenge on Musa and get Riven.

A/N Sorry it took a long time I was busy with other stories. The spell didn't work because . . . Musa is going to the dark side. Also I need ideas of how this is going to work. SO REVIEW!


	12. Truth

A/N Finally guys sorry you had to wait a long time. Sorry I had other stories too.

Riven saw Alexandra that face he couldn't forget. She was scary and was a stalker. She knew more about Riven then he knew about himself. Riven called her to get answers. She ran to Riven and gave him a hug. "Riven sweetheart how are you?" she asked. "I'm fine thanks" I replied. _I was better when I knew you didn't exist._ "Riven can we go on a date?" asked Alexandra. "Why would I want to go on a date with you?" I asked. "Maybe because you love me" she said. _Love her you got to be kidding me._

"Look I don't love you never will" Riven said. How can he not love me I used a love potion. What happened it was supposed to work. I'm making a fool of myself. Valtor was using me how could I've been so stupid. He was using me to get to Musa. Musa I have to go warn her before it's to late. Riven may not love me, but I have to help Musa. I have to tell Riven what happened.

"Riven I have something to confess" I said. "Well if it's you love me I already know" Riven said. "I don't love you anymore I never did it was a stupid crush and obsession. No it's about Musa," I said. Riven panicked what could have happened to Musa. "I gave you a love potion, but it didn't work it gave you like amnesia. It didn't work if you found true love. Musa is yours I thought you didn't love her, but you do. Valtor gave the potion I would get you and Valtor got Musa to use her powers to unlock power from her realm. That's why you were unconscious. Musa may become our enemy if we don't save her.

Riven broke a record he ran so fast to Alfea. He looked for the winx club. The campus was crying there were so many tears it looked like a river. Riven feared he was too late. He walked over to the winx club. "Why is everyone crying?" I asked. "He attacked and so did the witches. Ms. Fereganda is injured the shield is down were venerable. Valtor took Musa" Bloom explained. Musa was gone and I didn't even know where. Alexandra was barely reaching Alfea.

Alexandra started crying Riven walked over to her. "This is all my fault if I wasn't so stupid Musa will still be here," I said sadly. "You couldn't have done anything he would have still come for Musa even if you didn't help him," Riven said to me. "Well crying won't help me get back Musa" Riven said. He was right no matter if I cried it wouldn't help. I had to help get Musa back. Musa was his true love and one day I will find mine.

Alexandra stood up and had a serious look. "Let's go save Musa and the universe maybe," she said. Finally she was acting mature. "Listen we have to ask the winx cub to come. I mean we would make a great team, but you got to admit we're going to get our butt's kicked" Alexandra said. She had a point we didn't stand a chance against Valtor. I didn't like asking for help I needed help. I asked Alexandra to ask.

We walked over "Can you guys help us on a rescue mission" I asked. "I thought RF boys were trained for that," said Flora. "Listen let's go before your homes are next we have to get Musa now" Riven said. "I can't go without out BF," said Stella. "Stella" said an annoyed Bloom. "We've been over this they can't go with us everywhere" said Bloom. "They have to Brandon hasn't called me in days" Stella whined. "O.k. we're going without Stella who doesn't seem to care about Musa" said Tecna.

Everyone agreed to leave Stella so she could talk to Brandon on the phone. This was hopeless Stella is so annoying right now. It's all about Brandon. You can talk to him any day. We have to save Musa now not tomorrow today. We all boarded the RF aircraft. We all had no idea where to start looking the universe it too big. We all had a no idea we didn't have a hint. The only hint we had was maybe Valtor took her to Tides where he is still in control. There was one problem you have to swim to Tides.

We waited for Tecna to try to get a signal from Musa nothing. Riven insisted we try again and still nothing. Alexandra remembered she had a little hair of Musa. We were confused why she had hair, but we didn't want to go there. Tecna searched again and found a signal. "She's in the realm of Ices," said Tecna. Where Diaspro ruled probably trying to get another potion from Valtor. She's that desperate. "Then that's where were going," said Riven. He turned the ship and we were going to save Musa.

Riven was worried Musa had turned evil and wouldn't remember me. Valtor was strong and crazy. He was trying to take over the universe. At least I had help saving her. I wasn't alone. Her friends would help me. I'll save you Musa.

A/N I'm done with the chapter now I can update other stories. What's going to happen?! REVIEW! Like I said before if you like "I Can't Live A Lie" well too bad it won't get updated sorry. If you like it review.


	13. Searching

Your wait has come an end for a new chapter.

Riven was driving it scared us all he was driving so fast you couldn't feel your face. We all knew Riven was in a hurry, but did he have to put our safety on the line. _Why did have to save her so badly?_ That was one of the questions on all of our minds. Flora was trying to keep Bloom from snapping and using her powers on the aircraft. We didn't need the Dragon Fire well at least not yet.

I was driving too fast I was breaking the speed limit. I was going to get so many tickets for speeding. I would pay them eventually right now I had to get Musa. She was the only thing in my mind. I worried for her safety was she all right. It was weird not having her around and hear her laugh. The good times we had with each other. We're a couple no matter what and I'll love her even if she turns evil.

How were we going to get to Ices I mean Diaspro was going to kick us out. If I had to fight my way in I would. There was going to a big argument with that woman. I was going to have a hard time explaining my relationship with Musa. I hate explaining things to people especially when they don't understand. I needed Musa back she was one reason my life had meaning now. She was my reason to live.

We finally reached Ices that was ruled by Diaspro I don't even understand how she's a fairy. She's really mean I had no idea how she was a princess. Even Stella wasn't that spoiled Diaspro was 10 times worse. I landed in the yard I had experience landing in Eraklyon's palace ground was so much fun. This time I meant business this was too personal to just stay here and cheer on the sidelines.

I was going to jump of the window if I needed to. The winx club was strong, but they weren't strong enough to use conversion. They all needed to be together. We landed as usual in the yard to get guards moving. We all left the aircraft and didn't care if they wrecked it we would send Diaspro the bill. There was so much to find out and little time we didn't know were Valtor was. Was Diaspro still in Valtor's side? Riven you know the answer to that. I didn't care is she was a girl I would fight her to get Musa back.

We hid in the bushes and made an approach towards the castle. Guards finally came out. We made our way in the halls were too big. We walked in, as we owned the place. This was like a maze why couldn't these places be 2 halls. Why did they need so many rooms you didn't even use all of them. We walked around waiting to see if we spotted Diaspro. Guards spotted us fist and charged to us. I withdrew my sword to fight. Someone jumped in front of me it was the winx club's boyfriends.

Stella used the scepter to make them fall. "Hi guys I told you I cared about Musa" Stella said. "I also I called the boys to help us I told you I would talk to Brandon" Stella added. "Right now we have to get moving," Bloom said. Sky led the way I can't believe he was engaged to this witch. He walked into Diaspro's room. She stood there enjoying our suffering. "Give us Musa back," I demanded. She just laughed, "You think you stand a chance against me," she said.

Bloom transformed to fight she had business to settle with her. We left them to fight while we went searching for clues for Musa. We walked around to find a trace of Valtor. We separated to find Musa sooner. I looked for Musa desperately she had to be found. If we didn't find her here where we going to look next. The universe was too big to look for her. We could look for days, weeks, months maybe even years and not find her.

My thoughts were turning negative I was losing hope of finding her. I couldn't lose her she was very important to me. It was if my world was someplace dark and until I found her I would come back. I searched the castle she wasn't here. I slammed my first in the wall she had to be here. I looked everywhere. I fell on the floor and I was ready to cry. I didn't wasn't people to see me cry, but it didn't matter anymore. I was just letting my feelings out of sadness and anger. I failed in finding Musa. _Will I ever find her?_

A/N Next chapter will be about Musa appearing!? Until then I need time to think about next chapter. REVIEW!


	14. Found

Disclaimer: Iginio Straffi owns winx not me. Your wait has come an end for a new chapter. I think I'm writing 3 more chapters. If I think it needs more chapters I'll add more.

I searched there was no more where to look. Our entire search for Musa and nothing. It felt as if no matter how long I looked I would never find her. I had lost all hope of finding her. Life was over for me no one to help no more. First I lost my mom now Musa this was too much. I struggled to get up my legs were weak. There was no more reason to keep looking.

I looked for the others so we could leave and get out of this place soon. I had very little energy to even walk. My legs had energy to run, but I didn't. I had little life in me left. _Why do I get to suffer so much?_ When I find happiness it had to take it away.

"Riven you shouldn't leave here" she said. I recognized that voice it was Musa. "Musa" I whispered.

"Not really I'm the not Musa. Musa is deep inside me trapped. I took over her body and life," she said.

I examined her she was right she wasn't Musa. Her eyes were cold, dark, and distant. They had changed color. Her hair was longer and it was black. She had Valtor's mark on her. Valtor had turned evil. She wasn't Musa at all. She wasn't the girl I fell for. Now there was a Musa, but not the real one. This was too confusing.

"What have you done to Musa?" I demanded. "If anything happens to her your going to be sorry. If she has a scratch on her I'll personally destroy you" I shouted. "Riven we will now demonstrate that this isn't Musa" said Valtor.

Musa transformed her outfit was purple and dark. It was like looking at the trix, but much more scary. I couldn't hurt her. She attacked, but I didn't fight back. I just let her keep attacking me. The winx club arrived, but they fought. I asked not to fight her. It was the only way to get Musa back was to fight. That was the only option we had.

I watched as the winx club tried to win Musa back. It wasn't working she was too strong. They all tried a convergence to match her power. The winx club had to want her back as much I did. Bloom tried to use the Dragon Flame to get Musa back. They launched the attack. Musa put shield, but the attack was too strong. There was a big explosion.

When it cleared up the girls were back to normal. The guys rushed to them. I spotted Musa and ran over to her side. I ran to her Valtor beat me to her. He picked her and escaped in a flash. There was no way I going to stay here and wait for that guy to give me a clue. I stood up and passed the winx club and headed for the ship.

They looked at me as if I gone crazy. They feared I was going to leave them here without a ride. I'm not that mean I need there help. I'm not used to asking for help it's still all new to me. We all boarded and I was off I didn't give them time to even put on there seatbelts. I headed back to Alfea to search for any clues. Maybe someone knew where Valtor was last seen.

We parked and we all got off. I searched for anything that could help me find her. People were staring at me I was up a tree. "It's called a perfect view and training to be on the gymnastics team," I shouted. That must have been the dumbest excuse ever. I've made better ones even for homework. Riven your starting to become crazy and people are starting to stare at you.

I went into Musa's room to search for more clues. There was nothing that looked out of place. Her room was still full of CD's and music. I turned on her computer I looked at the dates she was last on her files and computer. It said just a few hours ago that was impossible. Just a few hours we were fighting. There was a letter for, but it was strange it wasn't from Musa. It was from my mom.

A/N That was a sort of a short chapter. I still have writer's block. I'll try updating this story sooner. It was such a long time since I updated this one. Is it family reunion? Also need help with next chapter a little. REVIEW! If you want story to continue.


	15. Missing

Disclaimer: Iginio Straffi owns winx not me. Your wait has come an end for a new chapter. I think I'm writing 2 more chapters.

There was a message it wasn't from Musa. It was for me from my mom. I was in shock I had no idea what to do. My first instinct was to delete it. This was the woman that gave me life. I wouldn't have met Musa. I would be home doing I don't know what. I had to find out what was inside. I was scared to see what was inside.

_Dear Musa, _

_Thank you for telling me how my son is doing. I know he must hate me. He has become a better person because of you. For that I thank you. He has become more than I expected. He has trouble showing emotions that's my entire fault. I should have been a better mother. I want Riven back, but I fear his rejection. He'll be very angry seeing me again. I've been gone out of his life too long. I wish I could see him again. I have to live from seeing his from afar. Until I have the courage to come face to face with him. _

_Daisy_

She's been watching me grow. My mom still cares about me. I started to cry. I realized how much I needed her. I really missed my mom. My tears reminded me when I lost Musa. Musa was gone, but I will get her back. Would I allow my mom to get back in my life? I would, but why was I so empty inside. I was alone right now Musa was gone. I had no idea where my mom was.

I could move on I was alone before. This was easy there was much more I could lose this time. I had to get Musa back. Valtor was a coward he only showed his face when we we're weak. He was not getting away with this. He couldn't separate me from Musa. There was very little I could do. Go check every realm or wait for Valtor to make his move. I really didn't understand what he wanted fro Musa. Bloom was the one he wanted. He was probably just using her to get to Bloom. He couldn't use Musa as a toy. Was I ever going to see Musa again?

I had to keep up hope. I might not believe in miracles, but this was one that had to happen. I kept checking other files. None were recent enough. Maybe if I had her password from her mail. I can't ask her it's not like she'll tell me. I guessed random passwords. Until I guessed it right. I tried like a million different passwords. She had no new mail. This wasn't helping I had no more ideas.

This couldn't be happening Riven you can think. Musa's in danger the girl you might never see if you don't think. I had to ask Timmy if he could find her or track her down. Timmy could do anything. When will I learn to be that smart? I had to think of how to ask Timmy. What would I tell him? I need you to find Musa because I need her in my life. Timmy would just laugh in my face if I told him that. I still needed his help no matter what he thought.

I heard a noise in the room. I turned and saw Valtor there and Musa beside him. "Riven how are you without your love?" he asked. Does this guy really expect me to be jumping up and down? "Valtor I want Musa back" I said. He knew that I was suffering, but that's what he wanted. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Musa was still the same she was still evil. Her eyes were still distant. She still was showing no emotion. Musa couldn't smile only smirk. I felt that she was trying to break free. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. It ripped me apart this wasn't her. She had no will over herself. She was still trapped within herself. I wanted to help her, but this was her battle.

I couldn't get near her. Valtor would attack me before I got near her. Valtor needed Musa to get Bloom in his side. He couldn't hurt Musa. He needed her just as much as I did. "Valtor you know you'll eventually give me Musa back," I said confidently. I was right he would. Valtor's face showed a sign of weakness. He disappeared with Musa. I would be waiting for Musa. He would give me back my Musa. He didn't need her after he had Bloom in his hands.

I sighed in relief. At least I knew that Musa would be ok. My mom would be back would be back soon. So will Musa and I would be together. I sat in the bed wondering what to do now. Musa was safe my mom still cared about me. This had been a long day. I had found many answers that I needed. I would soon get Musa back. Then we would have a real relationship. No more hiding from everyone. I'll get you back soon Musa you can count on it. There was nothing stopping me now.

A/N Musa is safe good thing. Riven's mom will be here soon to get him back. Valtor will lose bad guys always do. Review!


	16. Saving

Disclaimer: Iginio Straffi owns winx not me. Your wait has come an end for a new chapter. I'm writing 1 more chapter. _I have ideas for this chapter and the next. I just don't know how they'll fit. If it doesn't fit sorry I tried._

Riven was walking remembering the good days. This is what I get for falling in love. I am nice to the world and I still suffer. Why? I'll tell you why because my destiny is to never fall in love and suffer. Riven went outside hoping for a better day.

I went to see how everyone was doing. I was doing better than them. Well the girls were crying and all the guys were hugging them. Well there a big help there just crying. How are they going to help me? All they do is keep crying. The only thing they're giving me is a headache. I have to do everything.

Riven went up to them. "Girls please stop crying it's not helping" said Riven. "Second Musa came while I was looking in her room. Valtor won't kill her he needs her. She will lead him to you Bloom. Valtor wants to rule the universe every bad guy does, but they all want the Dragon Flame. You Bloom is the only one Valtor wants" Riven explained the situation.

Bloom was good and bad for the universe. She can destroy the evil, but also have her powers stolen and the universe basically falls. Bloom had to do something it was her fault this happened to Musa. She was now dark Valtor didn't Musa, but Bloom. Bloom had to get Musa back.

"I have to go get Musa back. I won't let you go with me. If I let you go you will face the same destiny as Musa. I don't know why, but I'm going to take Riven with me" said Bloom.

"But-" began protest. "No you can't come no matter what. Riven you ready" said Bloom.

"As long as I don't have to follow orders from you" replied Riven.

Bloom and Riven went to Cloud Tower were Valtor was still in control. They went in different paths to not draw attention. Valtor would take Bloom while Riven went for Musa. There was two choices win or lose. This battle was for keeps. Musa was not one of them. Valtor would lose if Bloom won and win Musa back.

Riven easily got in. _Valtor must be distracted by Bloom._ He went searching for Musa. He knew Musa would come to him since Valtor was busy. Riven just decided to go to the cafeteria and enjoy some food. He went to the cafeteria. "Lets see what's for lunch" Riven said while looking at the menu.

Musa came in the room with anger filling her face.

"Hi Musa I haven't eaten yet can you wait a moment. You can eat with me. I'm sure there's plenty of food," said Riven.

"You know why I'm here to destroy you," said Musa.

"Are the brownies any good?" asked Riven.

Musa was getting frustrated and annoyed by him. She launched an attack against Riven. Riven jumped barely in time the attack was too fast.

_She's gotten stronger since I last saw her. She can't win I won't let her. _

She kept attacking me I barely dodged.

Musa was inside fighting to break free. I can't let this witch attack Riven or worse kill him. I can't even control even myself. All I can do is watch as this freak makes everyone suffer. I'll fight you and get my life back.

Musa began to attack all over to destroy this person. "What do you think your doing?" she demanded.

"Breaking free and getting my life back," Musa responded. Musa kept attacking.

The two had a battle for in control and the body.

"You'll be just a memory when I'm done with you" she said.

Musa remembered how much everyone cared about her. Musa didn't know how she could beat her. After all she was a lot stronger. Musa used her charmix to beat her. Musa didn't have enough power yet. She used her inner power to defeat her. Musa reclaimed her life. "Riven I'm back" she said.

Sorry this was cut short I had no more ideas. I will finish this soon. You may think I forgot this story since I didn't updated for a month or more I had no ideas. That also goes for _Tired_. REVIEW!


	17. Party!

I don't own winx Iginnio Straffi does. Last Chapter finally!

Riven was just on top of the world. He had Musa back she was no longer evil. Final exams have been canceled since Valtor was defeated. It was the end of the year and both Alfea and RF were having the end of the year party. Riven was now following Musa like prey.

"Riven come on Valtor is gone now. I'm safe now remember" Musa said. "I know, but now I have to care you a lot more," said Riven. "Today is time to have fun. Besides we have to celebrate. It's time to dance!" said Musa. "Musa I don't know how to dance" Riven said. He had no idea how.

"I'll teach you it's not hard," she said smiling. Riven was ready to run for it. "Riven don't you dare run from me" Musa threatened. Riven unwillingly went to the dance floor.

Riven didn't dance Musa tried to get him to move his feet. "No I'm not dancing," said Riven. Musa grabbed his hand and sat down in a table. "Come on Riven stop frowning" Musa ordered. "I told you I don't have no dancing ability," he said.

Musa wouldn't take no as an answer. "Come Riven make an effort" she said. "Fine if were not dancing at least get me some food I'm starving," said Musa. "I can do that I'll live" Riven smiled. Yes no more dancing. Riven went to get some food. He had no idea what to get her. He just got her one of each.

Riven came back with 3 different plates. "Here Musa I had to tackle some people to get this food" Riven said. Musa looked at him like he had learned nothing. "I was kidding I just shoved people to move give them a push" he answered. Musa just laughed and gave him a kiss.

"I knew it!" shouted Bloom. Everyone came from hiding and looked at them. Everyone was lost since when are they a couple. "I knew you two had something going on. Riven was desperate to find you. The whole Riven is the nice guy now didn't happen over night. Thanks Musa for making Riven one of the group" explained Bloom to the others.

"Musa I why didn't you tell me we could have went on shopping trips together," said Stella. "For that reason" replied Musa. Stella dragged Musa to the unknown. Musa looked back begging someone to help her.

"When did this all happen?" asked Flora. "It all happened when Musa started when Musa stated getting into my life. Then she went to bug me at school. After that she invaded my privacy," explained Riven. "Man you had it easy do you know how hard it is and get rid of Diaspro" said Sky.

"Diaspro the idiot. I've met her before when she was looking for you. She's a spoiled little princess. She has a rotten heart. I wish someone could get rid of her annoying voice and I'm better than you attitude," said Riven. God how he hated that woman. "We much do discuss," said Sky.

Musa was holding someone and made hew way through the crowd. She went up to Riven and "Riven your mom is here" said Musa. Riven wasn't expecting this so soon. He had no idea what to say. "What do you say to someone you haven't seen in forever? I had no idea what to do.

I went to my mom slowly. I hardly recognized her I thought she was still a bad mother. Her face was soft and looked full of love. I knew that she changed, but this much. I was meeting a different person. I guess we both changed. I was happy for both of us. I went to her and hugged her tightly. I hadn't seen her since I left.

"Mom I missed you so much" I whispered. She cried, "I'm sorry for leaving you all these years. Our lucky you found someone like Musa. She is a girl that can make you happy after all your pain" she said. "She already has and the pain is all gone" said Riven.

Riven went back to the group. They all were talking of their plans for this summer. Riven hadn't really had no idea what he was doing. Go spent time at camp? He was going to be bored like always. I think I'm going to spent time with mom. Get to know her and know what happened all this time.

Stella was going to spend her time buying a whole new wardrobe. Bloom was spending the summer in Eraklion just to get rid of Diaspro and to spend to go on dates with Sky. Brandon was spending his summer visiting Stella _not_ sticking around for the shopping. Helia was going to Linphea to study nature and Helia loved nature and Flora. Tecna was designing a new program with Timmy. Layla was traveling this summer.

Riven grabbed Musa's hand and took her away from the party. "Musa I don't even know what your doing this summer. I don't even know," he said. "I'll probably write some songs learn a few new instruments," she said. " I have no big plans".

"Well I have nothing big either just go figure out what to do. Probably be bored most of the time" said Riven. "Lets get back to the party," said Musa. She was leaving, but I grabbed her arm. "Promise to visit me this summer," said Riven. "Yes I promise," she said.

"Come on guys we have to take a group picture" yelled Layla. We went running just to take a picture. "Okay guys say I'm in love," said Bloom.

Bloom ran to get in the picture. A perfect moment. Everyone was finally happy and had a whole summer free of teachers.

Finally this is over I combined 1 & 2 ending. This took a long time sorry. I had a lot of schoolwork, but I have a lot of ideas for future stories! REVIEW!


End file.
